Little Light Bulbs
by Sleepy-Wonder
Summary: One-shot stories of our Dalton Boys. Rane, mostly Jogan, Sperril, Dasey, and other people that may come to mind. All this belongs to CP Coulter.
1. Official

Official

A/N: My first Jogan fic. It's quite disappointing against the ones I've already seen. I hope it's good enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters here. The belong to CP Coulter

The hand on his tightened its hold. He noticed.

"We don't have to do this if you're not ready." He told him.

"No, I'm ready. We're doing this tonight. " He responded.

He answered truthfully, but he could still feel the nervous shaking of his hand.

"We don't have to do this. I won't mind if we keep this a secret." He spoke again. He didn't want to pressure him into something he might not want. After all, it might affect their future.

"I want this to be out, not just you. I'm just nervous." He assured him. He smiled and put an arm around him.

"We'll go through this together, okay? There's nothing to worry about." The other smiled as well and they shared a kiss.

The red carpet was filled with famous stars and talented artists. Everyone screamed at their sight as they walked with a smile. All of them couldn't believe that they were here tonight, but they were yet in for a big surprise. 

Then, another limo appeared. All the fans waited impatiently, waiting for the star to come out. The door was opened, and everyone screamed as Julian Larson-Armstrong graced their presence. He smiled and turned back to his car, politely waiting for his guest to appear. They all waited for the beautiful lady to reveal herself, until...

Everyone gasped.

It was not a woman that accompanied him that night, but a man. A very handsome one at that. He was tall, blond and handsome. Every girl's dream. The crowd was shocked when their star took his hand, and they walked the carpet together.

Reporters approached them like moths to fire.

"What is the meaning of this, Julian?"

"Does this mean you're gay?"

"Are you aware of what this might do to your career?"

"Who is this man you're with?"

The man with the star glared at them with annoyance. Julian just smiled and patiently answered the questions.

"I'm not exactly gay, more like bi. Yes, I am aware of what this might do, but it's worth it. And as for his name..."

The man took over for him. "John Logan Wright III, his boyfriend."

They immediately went wild at the news of the man being the senator's son. More people approached them, trying to get an interview or just trying to geta good picture. Julian gazed warily at some of the others judging looks, but Logan leaned to him and whispered in his ear.

"Don't look at them. This is your night. Enjoy it." Julian obeyed him and smiled when he saw his friend, Clark, walk towards them.

"Hey, congratulations, man! About time, too!" He gave a grin at the couple.

"Thanks. What about you? How's your non-existent love life?" He asked.

The blond man shrugged. "Nothing out there, yet. Maybe next time."

Logan snorted. "Bet your still a virgin."

"Actually, I am." He said with no shame or embarrassment in his voice. Some of the people who heard immediately approached them, asking him questions, but they were completely ignored.

"And yet another saintly thing about you." Julian commented.

"Well, they do call me the only saint in Hollywood." Clark smiled.

"With good reason." Logan said. The other blond laughed. Then, his phone rang. He took it out from his pocket and checked.

"I gotta go. It's my agent." He said. He gave a wave and a smile and left.

"I swear, that boy will never get laid until he's 30." Julian said with a shake of his head.

"That's my cousin for you. A goody-two-shoes that can get away with it." Logan then took his hand in his."Shall we?"

Julian laughed. "As long as you never say that again." 

_Hollywood's Greatest Couple___

_There had been many couples to come and go, but none are compared to the Jogan couple. Julian Larson-Armstrong and John Logan Wright III have been together and happily married for seven years now. Hate and loathing has been in their way, but they ignored it all and stayed together.___

_"Not many people think we'll last, seeing that I'm a celebrity and he's not that affectionate," Julian told us "but, that's never stopped us. He's a stubborn__thickhead and I'm just naturally ignorant of everything."___

_Logan said he had many relationships before, but, according to him, none of them are like what they have. "My love life sucks, as everyone can say, but, with Jules, everything's just really good. He can handle my crazy and I can handle his. It always worked that way."___

_The two now live in Westerville with two kids, Aidan Wright-Larson and Michelle Wright-Larson.__  
><em>

Review! I'd like to get better


	2. Cafeteria

Cafeteria: Jogan

The lunchroom wasn't silent. It wasn't that noisy, either. It was more like quiet chatter that everyone seemed to enjoy. Of course, that silent noise was broken when two Stuart boys entered the room.

"-demand you stop walking right now!" Julian's tone was commanding and serious, and Derek obeyed, but there was still a disobedient streak in his eye.

"What do you want me to do?" He yelled.

"Not say anything! How hard can that be?"

"It's gonna come out sooner that later!"

"I would prefer later!" Everyone turned their heads to the commotion, wanting to see what the fuss was about. Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"What's this about?"

"Don't know. Usually, it's Logan yelling at the two of them." The short boy responded.

"I've never seen them fight before. It's unnerving." David observed.

"Why do I feel like I'm in a 20-year-old girl's drama?" Reed said.

Logan, who was also there and shared the Windsor boys' concern, stood up and pushed the two away from each other.

"Alright, guys, what's going on?" He asked them.

"Julian is-"

"Shut up, Derek!"

The Prefect seemed more suspicious at this. "Is there something you two aren't telling me?"

"No" "Yes" The two responded at the same time. They glared at each other.

"He needs to know Jules!"

"Not until now, he didn't!"

"Guys, just tell me!" Logan interrupted another fight. Weird. This time, it's him stopping a quarrel.

"It's none of your business, Lo!" Julian exclaimed at him.

"You have to tell him! Hiding it makes no difference!" Derek reasoned.

"Neither does announcing it to the world!" Julian looked positively mad. He seemed like a bomb that was ticking away, close to explosion.

"If you don't want me to know, fine, but stop making a big commotion in here!" He turned to walk away, but Derek grabbed a hold of his elbow.

"We're not done! You're included it this, too, Lo!" He spoke.

"No, he is not! Damn it, D, JUST LET IT GO!"

"Maybe you really should, Derek. He doesn't seem to want me to know." Logan commented.

"You don't even know what he's hiding!"

"And he doesn't need to!"

"Yes, it does! Don't you think he should know since it concerns him, too?"

At those words, Logan was immediately gripped, and once he was, he won't let go. "Wait, what concerns me?"

"Derek!"

"He should know!"

"For the last time, NO!"

"Will one of you just tell me?"

"Exactly!"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Julian took a hold of Logan's tie and pulled him down. Then, to everyone's shock, lips landed on his.

The quiet chatter was gone. Everyone fell silent as they watched the display of affection take place in the cafeteria. Among the faces, some were smiling.

Before Logan could react, the actor shoved him away; the blond stumbling a bit, turned his heel, and confidently walked away. 


	3. Secret

Secret: Jogan

There's something different about Logan these days.

He was, of course, still the same: arrogant, moody and on the loose without his meds. Yet, people noticed something that wasn't there before.

For one thing, The Look was back.

Logan had his own facial expressions, and one of them would be The Look. There would be a tiny smile in his face, his green eyes would soften and he would seem relaxed. People worry when the look appears.

At first, they thought he was thinking about Kurt again, but, when the boy himself confronted him about it, he snapped-yes, snapped-at him and told him not to bother with his business.

Rumors spilled the school, seeming to bet who his new interest was. Some put down Merril from Hanover, others put down his best friend, Derek (who had reacted violently to this). There were others that were bold enough to even put down the Tweedles. Still, others made bets that he never go over the others.

Logan didn't mind this so much, just shrugged it off and made a comment on how people can't seem to see something good in their lives and decide to meddle with others'. Derek then asked him who it really was, but then he just started laughing like he hasn't heard a joke in a long time.

Julian was away for a few weeks now, so he wasn't there when the difference in his behavior was different. No one bothered to inform him about this, so he was oblivious. Good thing, too. No one wanted to break his heart even more.

Still, the day he had to go back came.

Derek picked him up from the airport. He had been rehearsing all night to know what to say. He just hope it wouldn't be too bad.

"So, Jules?"

"Mm?" Julian was currently texting his mom about his coming back.

"Um...Logan has been...different...lately."

"Oh?" The actor put his phone down and faced his friend. "Different how?"

"Well..."

"Derek?"

"Julian...The Look is back."

"Oh." Julian looked hurt, and Derek wanted to take back what he said. "Who's the 'lucky guy'?"

"We...uh...don't know, yet."

The look on Julian's face changed. It didn't brighten, per say. More like, mischievous.

"Jules? What's that look on your face?" Derek asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"Julian? Do you know who it is?"

"Maybe."

"No way." Derek abandoned all he learned about driving and stopped the car in a green light. "Who is it?"

"Not telling you." The brunette crossed his arms and looked away, the mischievous look still on his face.

"Why not?" Derek pretty much whined.

"If he doesn't want anyone to know, then I won't stop him."

"But aren't we friends?"

"No, Derek."

"Fine." Then, they drove away again, but not after two honks and a curse their way.

When they finally reached the school, Derek helped Julian bring his stuff to his room. That's when Logan came to meet them.

"Hey, Jules." He greeted. Said boy crossed his arms, but a teasing smile was evident on his face.

"Any reason you weren't there to pick me up?" Derek frowned. Julian never cared about who picked him up. In fact, Julian usually goes back on his own.

"Warbler practice. With regionals coming up, they wouldn't let me go." Logan never made excuses, either.

The brunette sighed. "I guess I'll forgive you for now."

Logan smirked. "Like you couldn't." Then, he put his arms around his waist and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Woah! What the hell-!" Derek exclaimed at the display. The two immediately let go and looked at him.

"You didn't know?" Logan seemed honestly confused.

"You don't exactly kiss and tell, Lo." Julian reasoned.

"So he's the secret guy?" They both nodded. "Ha! Never thought I'd see the day Julian would finally open his mouth."

"I resent that." 


	4. Enchanted Kingdom: Jungle Log Jam

Enchanted Kingdom Series

Jungle Log Jam: Rane

"Are you okay?"

Reed and Shane were in the Jungle Log Jam ride after a quick meal. Shane was able to convince the smaller boy to get a ride with him, despite the possibility of getting his clothes wet. They were going up the hill already, and Shane seemed to be a little freaked out by the height.

"Yeahimokaywhyareyou?" Shane said in a hurried pace that Reed almost didn't understand.

"It's okay to be scared." Reed said reassuringly.

"?"

Then, Shane felt a small hand on top of his bigger one. "It's alright, Shane. I'm a bit frightened, too."

He gave a small smile, which sort of helped Shane calm down a little. He took the hand that was offered and gripped it tight.

And they went down the hill

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" 


	5. Helen of Troy

Helen of Troy: Stuart Trio vs Something Damaged Boys plus Windsor

Julian was locked in a room with Kurt, pacing back and forth with his head in his hands. He was so delirious that he was muttering something over and over. Oh crap oh crap oh crap why did I invite them here in the first place I knew this was a bad idea...

Kurt, however, sat in a convenient couch, watching his "friend" slowly lose it.

"Alright there?" He asked randomly.

"What does it look like, Hummel?" Julian snapped at him.

"Calm down, at least it's not any worse."

Julian's head left his hand, then it slowly turned to the poised diva. "Not any worse? NOT ANY WORSE? LOGAN AND DEREK ARE OUT THERE IN AN WAR WITH MY HOLLYWOOD FRIENDS WHICH WINDSOR DECIDED TO JOIN BECAUSE "IT SEEMED LIKE FUN"! IT CAN'T GET ANY WORSE!"

Kurt saw the point. "Okay, it can't, but at least no one's dying."

An orange Nerf machine gun suddenly broke through the window, landing on the table the couch was facing.

Julian threw his hands in the air. "That's it. I'm getting in there."

He made a move towards the door, but Kurt immediately stood up and held on to Julian's elbow, preventing him from going anywhere.

"Woah there, Helen. You're not going anywhere."

"Why not?" Julian whined, but he won't admit he did if you ask him. Superstars don't whine.

"Because you going out there will make everything worse. What do you think will happen if they saw the reason of their anger?"

The actor's eyebrows furrowed, but he jerked to pull away from Kurt's grip.

"I'm getting out there if it gets bad." He told him, then sat down next to Kurt.

By the end of the day, half the school was demolished. 


	6. Beautiful

A/N: Hello! So this is my version of the death. No, Logan isn't in love with Julian here, but he cares about him deeply as a friend. Sorry! :D

Beautiful: Jogan

Bang!

Blood sprayed all over Logan's face. He briefly wondered how it was possible to get there, but then he realized that the bullet must've reached his upper back. Julian fell back on him, and Logan dropped to his knees at the weight. He wrapped his arms around him, feeling the strange, warm liquid leaving his friend's body, coating his fingers. From the corner of his eye, he saw the two other prefects tackling Adam down, taking the gun from his hands.

"Someone help! Please! Someone help!" Logan was yelling in desperation."Derek! Please! Call somebody!"

Five feet away, Derek took out his phone and dialed a number, but he knew it was too late. The hospital was too far away. By the time they got here, he would've already lost too much blood. He knew Logan knew it, too, but refused to give up.

Julian shifted a bit on his chest, burying his face on his shoulder. Surprisingly, he felt no tears to wet his shirt. "Lo..."

"Jules?"

"Lo...I love you."

Logan momentarily froze. Many questions went through his mind, but he knew better than to ask him right now. "Shh, Julian, tell me when you get better."

"Logan...I...love you...and...I'm sorry."

Logan continued to shush him, telling him he'll be able to explain it later, but Julian began to speak again.

"L-Logan...can you sing to me? One...last time?" Logan didn't speak for a moment, and then took a breath.

The time is right  
>I'm gonna pack my bags<br>And take that journey down the road  
>'Cause, over the mountain, I see that bright sun shining<br>And I want to live inside that glow

"Y-you heard?" Julian asked breathlessly. Logan just tucked his head beneath his chin and sang softly of what could be the last time.

I wanna go to a place where I am nothing and everything  
>That exist between everywhere and nowhere<br>I wanna go to a place where time has no consequence, oh yeah  
>The sky opens to my prayers<p>

I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
>I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful<br>I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
>I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful<p>

Logan could feel Julian's chest moving slower and slower. He reached up and stroked his hair, soaking it with trails of red liquid. He comforted him in his worst hour, soothing the pain away and singing to say everything's alright, but it's not alright from his end. He was losing a friend, one of the two most precious people in the world. He couldn't imagine never seeing him again; never see his beautiful works of art, his sarcastic yet hilarious wit, his diva-ness. Nothing was worse than this. Hell, he preferred Julian just leaving forever that dying for his sake.

Please understand that it's not that I don't care  
>But right now these walls are closing in on me<br>I love you more than I love life itself  
>But I need a place where I can breathe<br>I can breathe

From the corner of his eye, he saw Derek kneeling on the grass, tears uncharacteristically running down his face. He knew he wanted to join them, to sing to Julian to peace, but he didn't know why he didn't.

Julian, himself, was turning a bit pale. He closed his eyes, and an easy smile was crossing his face at the slowest of paces. He's never looked this delicate, this fragile. It was a subconscious wish of his to never see him at this state, but the world wasn't exactly agreeing to him at all.

I wanna go to place were I can hold the intangible

And let go of the pain with all my might  
>I wanna go to a place where I am suspended in ecstasy<br>Somewhere between dark and light  
>Where wrong becomes right<p>

Julian's chest movements become slower and slower, until it stopped. Logan knew the friend he loved dearly was gone, but he kept singing, because Julian was somewhere beautiful now. A soothing, comforting place that doesn't make him deal with the stress and suffering of being human. A place Julian deserved more than anyone else.

The blond smiled despite himself. That sounded wonderful. He would love to join him there, but he knew the actor would kill him if he even tried. So he settled for clutching his body to his, eyes blurred by salted water that came from his eyes. He heard a loud ambulance, but didn't care. He just kept singing. For him. For Julian.

I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
>I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful<br>I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
>I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful<br>Beautiful 


	7. Dictatorship

Dalton Drabble

Dictatorship

Of all the things that Kurt expected to happen that day, he did not expect that Julian Larson would come in the choir room, during Glee, with a bedazzled Nerf gun at hand.

But Kurt was not surprised by the surprise of it, because he learned a long time ago that the unexpected will always happen when one belonged to their own personal wonderland. And, him being Alice, it was expected that the unexpected to happen to him or it would be terribly out of character of the others. So he, along with Blaine, expected that an unexpected event would happen a long time ago ever since he left Dalton.

"Catch," Julian just said as he threw the bedazzled Nerf gun over to him.

"Julian?" Blaine looked at him in disbelief. "What are you doing in here?'

"A guy named Sebastian took Dictatorship over the Warblers. No one was pleased, so we're planning a rebellion." The actor explained as if he was talking about the weather. Everyone stared at him, including Mr. Shue. Whether at awe of being at the presence of an internationally-famous star or at wonder of the weird things coming out of his mouth, Kurt didn't know.

"We know. We met him last week. Charming guy, by the way." Blaine informed him, as sarcastic tone in his last sentence.

"So what?" Kurt asked?

"You two," He pointed at the two and spoke to them like he was speaking to a child. "Are coming with me, and we are going to take him down."

Both ex-warblers blinked. "What?"

"Now, wait a minute, Mr. Larson," Rachel piped up from her seat, looking annoyed at being ignored. "You know its glee club practice at the moment, and it's clearly sabotage if you bring them out now. Don't fall for it guys, he was obviously sent here by Sebastian to kidnap you."

Julian couldn't stop the muffled laughter that came out of his mouth, and had to put a hand over it. "It's hilarious that you think I can take orders from anyone but my boyfriend." All the girls winced at the last word. They were still heartbroken at the fact that not only was he bi, but he was also taken.

"Why are you involved in a warbler rebellion? You're not even in that club." Blaine asked him, and eyebrow going up in suspicion.

"What do you think?" Julian replied raising his own eyebrow, but in that why-are-you-asking-stupid-questions way.

"Either way, we're not going," Kurt said, and everyone stared at him. "We're not Warblers anymore, so it's not our problem. Plus, taking us away during glee _is_ sabotage, and we'll lack the practice we need. I don't want to lose to the Warblers, thanks, even if most of them are my friends."

Julian sighed." I was afraid you'd say that." Then, he took out a tiny, keychain Nerf gun that was loaded with one dart and aimed it at Blaine. Kurt gasped, and glared at Julian.

"You little cheat," He said, hardening his glare. Julian just smirked nastily.

"Why did you think I didn't arm the rabbit?" He said, using the tiny Nerf gun to poke the curly mess he called hair.

"But what's stopping me from shooting you?" He stood up and cocked his bedazzled weapon, aiming it at the cat. "Your gun's too weak to shoot faster than mine, so what's keeping me from killing you?" From the corner of his eye, he could see Finn blinking rapidly, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Julian laughed, and a small red dot appeared on Kurt's clothes, the kind that came from a laser, that usually stuck to a gun. He gasped again.

"You have a sniper?" He asked in disbelief.

"Weren't you wondering why Logan isn't here?" Julian replied with a smug tone.

Kurt looked out the window that he so stupidly left open, and couldn't see the tall blond man outside. "Hey! Aren't your previous affections worth something?" There was no response.

"Tick tock, tick tock, Alice," Julian reminded him, looking every bit like an evil mastermind from different movies. "Rabbit's about to die."

Kurt looked at Blaine, then at Julian, then back to Blaine, then back to Julian. Then, he groaned, putting down his Nerf gun. "You're just as much of a dictator as Horse Teeth is."

Julian grinned. "Well, it's a good thing I like you, isn't it?" Then, together with Blaine, they walked out the choir room. Everyone that was there just stared with disbelief, their jaws hanging wide open. It was only when Puck spoke that the silence broke.

"Was it only me who thought that the Larson kid's hot in real life?"


	8. Superheroes

Superheroes

"The Arsonist will be coming with us."

The original Justice League were rendered silent by that statement. They were in the meeting room at the moment, planning for a raid in a warehouse in Gotham. They just received a tape from a amateur gang holding someone hostage for a ransom of ten million dollars. Usually, they would leave this to the police, except that the hostage was Meta-human. They decided to send three members. Batman would go, because Gotham was his turf, and so would Flash, because speed was important in these situations. The third member shocked everyone.

"The Arsonist? You mean the boy in blue?" Superman asked, just to make sure. The Martian Manhunter just shrugged.

"He volunteered." He responded.

"We're talking about the same Arsonist, right? The guy who never talks? The guy who didn't have a name until the media gave him one? The second Batman?"

Batman ignored the implied insult and spoke. "He is stealthy and threatening, and he is able to keep calm in dangerous situations. He will be useful in our mission."

"I don't know about this, Bruce," Wonder Woman said, looking concerned. "He has never taken the initiative to be a hero, what if he doesn't now?"

The detective's face didn't move an inch, but the lack of doubt was obvious through his voice. "This will be different. He will take the initiative this time."

Flash always thought that missions with Batman were bad, but missions with Arsonist were worse. It's not like he was arrogant or boastful of what he could do. No, he was quiet. So quiet, in fact, that he doesn't even talk and seems to pretend that no one was there. It was like having a conversation with a wall.

"So, uh, do you like...pizza?" Flash tried to say, but the boy in blue didn't even bother to look at him. He huffed in frustration. Forget what he said, a conversation would be better with a wall!

Just then, Batman appeared on top of the building they were on.

"The Gang's name is "Jade Dragon". Their base is by the docks."

Flash grimaced at the name. " "Jade Dragon"? How lame is that?" No one answered him.

"We'll have to get in, get the hostage, and get out. We have no time for unnecessary violence, so, as much as possible, shut your mouth." He pointedly stared at Flash, who raised his hands in surrender. "We'll meet there. I'll tell you when to strike."

And with those words, he shot his grappling hook and swung away. Flash stared awkwardly at Arsonist.

"So...need a ride?" He asked him, thinking he had no way of getting there as fast a they could. Suddenly, a burst of flame appeared beneath his feet, and he was propelled away into the air. Flash stared at him.

"Oh-Kay, I guess you don't need it." He zoomed after them, passing both heroes quickly. He reached the place three minutes before them, and he grinned smugly at the two.

Batman quietly walked to the glass part of the roof, staring down at the inhabitants of the building. He could see the hostage, chained to the wall and beat up, thugs armed with threatening guns surrounding him. He waited for a few moments, and then the largest of them all walked straight under him.

Seeing his chance, he crashed through the window and landed on the huge man, knocking him out effectively. The others were stunned for a moment, but were ready to fire the next second. Unfortunately, a second wasn't enough, and they were taken down by a red flash of light.

"Hell yeah! These guys ain't so tough!" The fastest man alive exclaimed. A few others were lucky to be missed, and started firing bullets, but a blue figure landed in their midst, and they were taken down by a tornado of fire. A few others ran away, and Flash wanted to chase after them.

"That's enough," Batman said. "The police will handle them. We're only here for the hostage." At its mention, all three turned to the form hanging from the wall. It has not moved throughout the whole event, and stayed quiet and lifeless.

"You think he's dead? I mean, those wings of his look pretty bloody-"

"Shut up."

A soft but cold voice entered their ears, but they didn't realize who spoke until he ran to the limp figure on the wall. He heated his hands, melting the cuffs and restraints. After a while, he fell in his arms, and a soft grunt was heard from the winged man.

"Logan," The pyrokinetic man sounded very worried. "Logan, are you alright?"

"... 'bvi'usly n't..." The sarcastic comment was mumbled, but he heard it.

"Logan," He shook the man gently, and then took off his hood and mask. The Flash gasped, but Batman gave no reaction. "it's me."

When Batman, The Flash and Arsonist came back, everyone's attention was taken by the bloody man that hung from Arsonist's back. After the shock of that wore off, their attention turned to the exposed face of the man who was carrying him. No one ever guessed that the mysterious hero was actually Julian Larson, the famous Hollywood star that disappeared without a trace.

"Someone get over here!" Julian growled. "He's lost a lot of blood!"

Superman floated over to them, the gently took the former hostage of his back. Then, he made sure that he was secure in his arms, then flew away. Julian only hoped he was still alright enough for his wings to recover. Then, he realized that all the attention was still on him.

"What?" he snapped. "Never seen a guy's face before?"

Then, he stormed out, anxious for a shower. All the blood over him was making him sick.


End file.
